guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Schaden für die UNI's
Hallo, ich weis, jetz wird man wieder hier über einen herfallen aber sich sage dennoch: Wisst ihr eigentlich, was ihr für enen Schaden für die UNI's verursacht? Ihr seid, sofern ihr an einer UNI seit abhängig von Spenden der Wirtschaft, von gutsituierten Privatpersonen und der Kasse der öffentlichen Hand. Anstatt hier weiter Stimmung zu machen, was die weitere Antipathie der Spender nach sich ziehen wird. Solltet ihr mal verantwortungsbewust handeln. Ich hoffe, das von den Einsparungen der nächsten Jahre bei den Uni's die betroffen sind, die das hier Alles mitgetragen haben und keine Unschuldigen. Überlegt euch mal, was KTzG für die UNI Bayreuth alles getan hat. Es wird sich dann wohl kaum einer finden, der wieder eine derartige Summe spendet, auch and andere UNI's. Wenn sich die UNI Bayreuth gegen KTzG stellt wird sie es definitiv sehr schwer haben wieter zu estehen.(was scheinbar von vielen hier beabsichtigt wird, da die UNI eine der 3 besten in Deutschland ist). Leute wacht bitte auf, ihr sägt euch den Ast ab, auf dem ihr sitzt, nicht umsanst schreit die Wirtschaft nach ausländischen Akademikern. Aus sicherer Quelle weis ich, das die Firmen mittlerweile schon Dedektive beschäftigen, die ihre Akademiker nach der Teilnahme hier durchleuchten. 80.187.96.244 11:38, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aus sicherer Quelle weis ich, das die Firmen mittlerweile schon Dedektive beschäftigen, die ihre Akademiker nach der Teilnahme hier durchleuchten." ...Kann es sein, 80.187.96.244, dass Sie wieder einmal vergessen haben, Ihre Medikamente einzunehmen? -- Mr. Nice 12:23, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 80.187.96.244 ich kann Sie beruhigen, über Ihre Aussage wird herfallen und auch bezüglich Ihrer Geldsorgen: sämtliche Unternehmen und die öffentliche Hand würden eher im umgekehrten Fall die Gelder einfrieren, nämlich dann wenn jeder wie er es gerade braucht, seinen Doktortitel zusammen bescheissen könnte, nämlich für Fake-Doktoren hat weder ein Unternehmen noch eine öffentliche Hand Verwendung. Was Ihre Aussage mit dem "Durchleuchten" betrifft, wäre ich für eine nähere Erläuterung dankbar: Wieso sollen Unternehmen ihre Akademiker überwachen am Wochenende und in der Nacht ? 188.105.123.201 13:35, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Sich mit Denunzianten einzulassen, ist für jedes Unternehmen und auch ins besondere für die Politik ein Risiko. Besonders in Unternehmen kann man soetwas nicht riskieren und stellt ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar. Und was das "Durchleuchten" betrifft glauben sie, sie sind im Netz anonym??? Träumen sie mal schön weiter.(Ohne Unterschrift, von 80.187.96.244 15:15, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC)) ---- @ 80.187.96.244 "ins besondere Politik" ? "Risiko"? Also Ihre Theorien in allen Ehren, aber vorab erst einmal eines: wer von seinem Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung Gebrauch macht, ist noch lange kein Denunziant - und lieber vom Recht der freien Meinung Gebrauch machen als Betrügereien systematisch verharmlosen wollen. Zweitens kann ich Ihren Theorien nur beipflichten: sämtliche Unternehmen überwachen ihre Angestellten, ob sie sich abfällig über den nachweislichen Lügner Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg äußern. Also ich kenne inzwischen kein Unternehmen mehr, das irgendetwas Positives über Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg intern äußert. Wer da noch die Märchen über zu Guttenberg verbreitet ("alles abstrus"), der wird ausgelacht. Ausserdem wird überall offen darüber geredet, wie unmöglich sich Guttenberg aufgeführt hat: in den Zeitungen, im Internet, in den Vereinen, in Leserbriefen, an den Universitäten, sogar in der Kirche wurden sehr kritische Töne angeschlagen - und es versteckt sich niemand hinter seiner Meinung, sondern jeder steht dazu. Und niemand gibt sich deshalb der Illusion hin, dass etwas geheim gehalten werden muss oder das man anonym sein müßte. Nagut, höchstens im Ort Guttenberg, da regiert der Mob, könnte ich mir vorstellen. Da würde vielleicht ein Kritiker Guttenbergs ein wenig diskriminiert - aber hey, who cares! Vermutlich sind Sie von dort! Dann noch viel Spass als ewig Gestriger! 188.105.123.201 17:17, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- ""Und niemand gibt sich deshalb der Illusion hin, dass etwas geheim gehalten werden muss oder das man anonym sein müßte."" Und warum schreiben sie dann hier ohne ihren Namen, sondern über ip, auch wenn das ihre Identität nicht schützt. 80.187.96.244 19:06, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- In meiner Firma arbeiten ausschließlich Betrüger. Irgendwie müssen ja die staatlichen Subventionen, Fördertöpfe und so weiter auch verwendet werden. Kann ja nicht angehen, dass da Gelder verkommen und nach dem nächsten Abschwung plötzlich nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen. Aus üblicherweise gut informierten Kreisen kann ich übrigens berichten, dass die Politik immer mehr dazu übergeht Denunzianten einzusetzen (siehe auch Steuer-CDs). Wir von unserer Firma stellen dem jetzt Detektive entgegen, die jeden Spitzel entlarven. Gutt, dass es solche Führungskräfte wie mich und Herrn 80.187.96.244 gibt.95.91.157.90 17:11, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Unglaublich: Bormann, der zuerst eine windelweiche Erklärung zu Guttenberg abgab und sich dadurch disqualifizierte bzw. als zum CDU-Sumpf zugehörig entlarvte, wird jetzt von der SZ als Held gefeiert: Rüdiger Bormann: Präsident der Uni Bayreuth — Beschwingter Aufklärer im Fall Guttenberg An ihm ist ein Politiker verloren gegangen: Uni-Präsident Bormann entzog Guttenberg seinen Titel. Jetzt sorgt er dafür, dass die Öffentlichkeit das Gutachten zu seiner Doktorarbeit zu lesen bekommt. Wir kurz ist doch das Gedächtnis der Lohnschreiber bzw. wie wenig selbständiges Denken ist hier zu finden! 84.159.133.196 19:07, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Nein, 84.159.133.196, da muss ich widersprechen. Ich glaube, dass die Journalisten der Süddeutschen ganz genau wissen, was sie da tun - und das ist bestimmt nicht dumm. Natürlich ist Bormann alles andere als ein 'Held der Wissenschaft', sondern er hat bisher ganz 'windelweich' taktiert. Und noch bis Samstag-Abend war der Tenor der Presse-Berichterstattung eindeutig: Die Uni Bayreuth wird die zu Guttenberg betreffenden Teile des Kommissions-Reports NICHT gegen KTzG´s Willen veröffentlichen. Diesen Trend in der Berichterstattung (siehe Pressespiegel ) hat dann vermutlich die Financial Times Deutschland mit ihrem Artikel "Uni Bayreuth will Guttenberg-Gutachten öffentlich machen (09.04.2011, 16:02) gekippt, und die Süddeutsche Zeitung setzt sich quasi an die Spitze jener Medien, die Bormann jetzt zum 'eisernen Rüdiger' hochstilisieren, der zu Guttenberg in die Schranken weist! Das hat zwar mit der Realität nicht viel zu tun, ist aber psychologisch brillant. Derart gepuscht (was meint Ihr wohl, wieviel "Hart bleiben!"- und "Weiter so!"-Post jetzt bei Bormann landet...) bleibt ihm nun wohl gar nichts anderes übrig, als über den eigenen Schatten zu springen, um sich und seiner Uni einen passablen - womöglich sogar unverdient glanzvollen - Abgang aus der Affäre zu sichern. Das hat natürlich etwas von einer Schmierenkomödie an sich, aber - Ende gut, alles gut - die Hauptsache ist m. E., dass ENDLICH das Gutachten veröffentlicht wird, in welchem dem Prof-Täuscher Guttenberg vorsätzliches Handeln attestiert wird. -- Mr. Nice 20:10, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Das ist doch Quatsch, was du sagst. Wenn Bormann etwas egen den Gönner der UNI macht, ist er erledigt und die länste Zeit an der UNI gewesen. Niemand in Bayern wird der UNI dann noch Geld geben. Das wissen auch die anderen Doktoren und Professoren der UNI. Und so wie es aussieht haben die doch die Disse von KTzG nur nicht richtig geprüft,weil Sie ihm Aufgrund bescheuerter Richlinien keinen Ehrendoktortitel geben konnten. Auf eine Veröffendlichung zu warten halte ich ebenfalls für Quatsch, denn er muss nicht zustimmen. 80.187.96.244 20:22, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Zitat: "Überlegt euch mal, was KTzG für die UNI Bayreuth alles getan hat." Ein geistig Verwirrter. Er braucht einen Arzt. 84.159.133.196 20:25, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Zitat: "Überlegt euch mal, was KTzG für die UNI Bayreuth alles getan hat." Da kann man ja eine ganz einfache Kosten-Nutzen-Analyse druchführen (die Zahlen sind hauptsächlich grob geschätzt) Direkte Einnahmen aus Guttenbergspenden: 750.000 Indirekte Einnahmen (über Werbung mit seinem Gesicht bis 2011): 500.000 stehen gegenüber Direkte Kosten (Aufwand für die diversen Kommissionen, >10 Profs. + diverses "Fußvolk") : 400.000 Indirekte Kosten (Ruf ruiniert, weniger Studenten, Drittmittel): 50.000.000 95.91.157.90 21:33, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 84.159.133.196: "Ein geistig Verwirrter. Er braucht einen Arzt." Keine Sorge! Unser 80.187.96.244 bekommt schon professionelle Hilfe, aber von Zeit zu Zeit bricht er halt immer wieder mal aus der Anstalt aus, und dann schaut er hier im Forum vorbei, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis man ihn wieder einfängt. -- Beste Grüße Mr. Nice 00:26, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ @Mr. Nice: "Derart gepuscht (was meint Ihr wohl, wieviel "Hart bleiben!"- und "Weiter so!"-Post jetzt bei Bormann landet...) bleibt ihm nun wohl gar nichts anderes übrig, als über den eigenen Schatten zu springen, um sich und seiner Uni einen passablen - womöglich sogar unverdient glanzvollen - Abgang aus der Affäre zu sichern. Das hat natürlich etwas von einer Schmierenkomödie an sich, aber - Ende gut, alles gut - die Hauptsache ist m. E., dass ENDLICH das Gutachten veröffentlicht wird, in welchem dem Prof-Täuscher Guttenberg vorsätzliches Handeln attestiert wird. -- Mr. Nice 20:10, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) " Ich glaube, dass Bormann auch schon vorher viel Post bekommen hat, nämlich solche, in der ihm empfohlen wurde, endlich eine vernünftige "Krisenkommunikation" zu betreiben, mit allem was dazugehört. Da er sich bis dato anscheinend völlig beratungsresistent gezeigt hat und jegliches Rückgrat vermissen ließ, hoffe ich nicht auf einen "glanzvollen" Abgang aus der Angelegenheit. Bormann und seine Öffentlichkeitsarbeit stehen für mich als erschreckendes Beispiel dafür, wie man es eben nicht machen sollte, das wurde gleich auf der ersten jämmerlichen Pressekonferenz deutlich. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr "aus" kann, rudert er herum - auf mich wirkt es wie eine beleidigte Trotzreaktion. Sollte das das Ende dann wirklich gut sein, denke ich dennoch, dass man den Kontext nicht ausser Acht lassen kann.87.161.87.74 12:05, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 87.161.87.74: Damit zwischen uns erst gar keine Missverständnisse aufkommen: Ich stimme völlig mit Ihnen überein, was das m. E. Totalversagen der Verantwortlichen in Bayreuth, allen voran Herrn Dr. Bormann, in dieser Sache angeht. Meine persönliche Befürchtung ging dahin, dass dieses Verhalten, das Sie mit der Formulierung "erschreckendes Beispiel dafür, wie man es eben '''nicht' machen sollte''" sehr prägnant beschrieben haben, konsequent bis zum bitteren Ende (= Nicht-Veröffentlichung von Teilen des Gutachtens) weitergeführt werden würde. In Anbetracht der vorausgegangenen Ereignisse und angesichts einer Presseberichterstattung, die bis ins Wochenende hinein flächendeckend genau diese 'Lösung' des Problems nahegelegt hat, war jene Befürchtung wohl kaum unbegründet. Dadurch, dass nicht unbedeutende Blätter wie Financial Times Deutschland und insbesondere die Süddeutsche Zeitung dann quasi das journalistische Ruder herumgesissen haben, wurde dann aber - um es einmal flapsig auszudrücken - Herrn Dr. Bormann et al. eine appetitliche Mohrrübe vor die Nase gehängt, der sie nun nur zu gerne - und in der richtigen Richtung - hinterherlaufen können. Um einer nun möglicherweise einsetzenden Legendenbildung (= "Wie der 'Eiserne Rüdiger' die Ehre der Uni Bayreuth rettete.") entgegenzuwirken, sollte m. E. im Rahmen von GuttenPlag Wiki flankierend auch eine kleine Spezial-Dokumentation zur Rolle der Universität Bayreuth in der 'Copy & Paste'-Affäre erstellt werden. Besteht daran Interesse? -- Mr. Nice 21:33, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Danke für deine Erklärung, Mr. Nice. Grundsätzlich stimmen wir anscheinend voll überein, es kam nur erst mal ein bisschen komisch rüber. Das Möhrchen mag eine entscheidende Rolle dabei spielen, warum nun endlich in die richtige Richtung (hoffentlich ohne weitere Stolperer) losgehoppelt wird, dennoch wirkt Bohrmanns plötzlicher Tatendrang auf mich auch wie eine Trotzreaktion. Dass G. jetzt einfach nicht mehr mitspielt und auch noch böse draufhaut, hat er nämlich nicht erwartet. Womit ich diesbezüglich wieder bei meiner ursprünglichen Einschätzung der dortigen Öffentlichkeitsarbeit gelandet wäre, die da heißt, dass man a) Tragweite und Auswirkungen der Affäre dort zu lange völlig falsch beurteilt und in großen Teilen entsprechend unvorbereitet und unprofessionell agiert hat. Deinen Vorschlag mit der Spezial-Doku(soap) finde ich prima, ich denke, dass hier großes Interesse daran besteht, und genügend Material ist auch vorhanden. Ist es sehr unverschämt, wenn ich dich bitte, aus den bisherigen Threads / Infos zum Thema eine Zusammenstellung zu starten? Die Technik hier ist für mich leider noch ein rotes Tuch. Einstweilen beste Grüße,87.161.96.108 22:29, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Habe ich im Ansatz bereits an anderer Stelle getan. Siehe: Uni Bayreuth Wer Interesse daran hat, sich an einer Aufarbeitung des Themen-Komplexes Universität Bayreuth in der 'Copy & Paste'-Affäre zu beteiligen, kann sich dort schon einmal 'einlesen'. Wenn hier noch mehr Leute konkretes Interesse signalisieren, mache ich dazu dann noch einen eigenen Thread auf, in dem wir an besagter Spezial-Doku arbeiten können. Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 22:50, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hallo, Mr. Nice, eigentlich ist das ja schon viel mehr als ein Ansatz - und eigentlich wäre es jetzt Aufgabe der Uni Bayreuth, ihr katastrophales Krisenmanagement einer gründlichen Analyse zu unterziehen. (Käme doch gut, im Zuge der "neuen Offenheit"). Wie nahezu jeder Laie kann sich auch die Uni kundig machen (selbst bei wikipedia: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krisenkommunikation_%28%C3%96ffentlichkeitsarbeit%29), wenn sie nicht über das nötige Know-how verfügt. Allerdings hätte ich von der Pressestelle einer Universität erwartet, dass sie wenigstens die Grundlagen beherrscht. Anhand des guttenplag-Pressespiegels und deiner bereits geleisteten Zusammenstellung kann man doch das erfolgte Procedere schon ziemlich gut nachvollziehen. Bei wikipedia heißt das im konkreten Falle "Fehlverhalten", und hier seien nur beispielsweise genannt: Ignorieren / Abstreiten ("kein Schaden für die Uni", falsche Beurteilung der Sachlage), keinerlei Betroffenheit (stoisches Herumeiern auf der PK, der Ernst der Lage spiegelt sich nicht angemessen wider), über lange Strecken kein wirklich pro-aktives / offensives Vorgehen (das hätte bedeudet: schnelle und umfangreiche Informationen, Suchen des Dialogs, eigenständiges Ansprechen der Rhön-Klinikum-Spende etc., Interviews mit deutlich mehr Substanz, unverzügliche Entscheidungssicherheit bzgl. des Werbeträgers G., etc.), Lern- und Kritikfähigkeit beweisen (die wurde nicht wirklich eingestanden und der Anstoß für entschlosseneres Handeln bedurfte ja wohl der Hilfe von ausserhalb). Das ist natürlich nur ein Aspekt, unter dem man die Uni beleuchten muss. Vielleicht sollte man jetzt abwarten, wie die Uni am Ende auch unter Einbeziehung der wissenschaftlichen, juristischen und ggf. "verflechtungstechnischen" Gesichtspunkte dasteht, um eine abschließende Einordnung vorzunehmen? Gruß, 87.161.116.47 11:58, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Für die UNI Bayreuth wird die Sache KTzG keine größeren Folgen haben. Im Gegenteil, kannte bisher der Eine oder Andere die UNI nicht weiter oder war sie in seiner Betrachtung nach einer UNI-Suche noch nicht in seinen Focus getreten, ist dies doch nun der UNI gelungen. In diesem Falle war das für die UNI sogar eine riesen kostenlose Werbeaktion in Bezug auf Ihren Bekanntheitsgrad. Jetzt befassen sich viel mehr Menschen für eine Studienauswahl mit der UNI Bayreuth und ihrem UNI-Ranking in Deutschland. Das Derartiges gut ist sehen wir ja an den Prominennten, die egal ob positive oder negative Werbung immer Kapital daraus ziehen, ja sogar meißt negative Schlagzeilen bevorzugen, da diese mehr Publicity bringen. Wenn man es so sieht, müßte sich die UNI Bayreuth sogar noch bei Guttenplag, D. W-W, FL, der Süddeutschen etc. bedanken. Das mag dem Einen oder Anderen nicht gefallen, aber die UNI wird nicht im Ranking deswegen fallen und weiter unter den besten 3 UNI's Deutschlands bleiben. Wenn hinter dem Ganzen auch etwas versteckt die Absicht bestand die UNI von ihrem hervorragenden Ruf zu befreien, dann kann man die als gescheitert ansehen. 80.133.72.188 12:44, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 80.133.72.188: Na ja, ob die 'Causa Guttenberg' wirklich eine Werbenummer für die Uni Bayreuth war, wage ich schon zu bezweifeln, obwohl sie nun vermutlich auch bei vielen Leuten ein Begriff ist, die ansonsten noch nie etwas von einer Universität gehört haben. Und wer bitteschön, sollte "hinter dem Ganzen auch etwas versteckt die Absicht" (gehabt) haben, "die UNI von ihrem hervorragenden Ruf zu befreien''? Bei GuttenPlag jedenfalls niemand. Bisher scheint es ja auch nur bei Benutzer 87.161.116.47 und bei mir ein erklärtes Interesse an einer Dokumentation und an der Aufarbeitung der Rolle zu geben, welche die Verantwortlichen in Bayreuth in der 'Guttenberg-Affäre' gespielt haben. Aber vielleicht stoßen ja in den nächsten Tagen - und insbesondere nach der Veröffentlichung des ausstehenden Gutachtens - noch ein paar Leute hinzu, die sich daran beteiligen möchten. -- Mr. Nice 01:22, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ @ 80.133.72.188: In die Negativ-Schlagzeilen zu geraten, mag zwar den Bekanntheitsgrad einer Institution erhöhen, ob damit irgendein positiver Output einhergeht, ist allerdings mehr als fraglich. Welches "Kapital" sollte man denn bitteschön daraus ziehen? Imageschädigende Aspekte verbreiten sich nachgewiesenermaßen etwa 3-5 mal so häufig, wie positive Nachrichten. Ergo gibt es nach jeder Negativwerbung einiges zu "reparieren" - und das kann dauern. Vielleicht hat man ja in Bayreuth gerade noch die Kurve gekriegt, um einem massiven Vertrauensverlust (in mehrfacher Hinsicht) zu begegnen, und sehr wahrscheinlich hat deutliche Kritik am Bayreuther Vorgehen und eine erstmal entsprechend negative Presse auch zu einem Umdenken dort beigetragen. Ob bzw. wie stark der Ruf der Uni leidet, lag und liegt aber in erster Linie in deren Händen. Hier geht es um eine Einordnung des Procederes und nicht um irgendwelche dubiosen Absichten. 87.161.92.215 19:43, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC)